


Crookshanks to the Rescue

by link55



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-18
Updated: 2012-09-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 11:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/link55/pseuds/link55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crookshanks rescues a kitten from Clem. Written as a response to 100 FFA at Twisting the Hellmouth website.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crookshanks to the Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: This is a contribution to the FFA's and my first time I write a fanfic. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Clem and Crookshanks are not mine. I make no profit from this.

Cautiously, Crookshanks peer through the window. He cannot see Spotty but he definitely smells the kitten. He guessed the kitten was trapped in the box. From what Crookshanks heard, this being called 'Clem' and his two buddies, are playing kitten poker. Crookshanks had to consciously stop his growl at the thought. After all, it won't do for the 'beings' to discover him here.

"What to do, what to do…Aha! I need a distraction." Silently congratulating himself, he spots a candle burning at the far side of the room. There is a bundle of newspaper beside it. Steeling himself, Crookshanks silently went across the room. He knocks down the candle and quickly darted behind a couple of boxes to hide. He watched the fire starting to burn the newspaper. Crookshanks won't have to wait long before the poker players notice the fire and although it is not a big fire, it is enough to incite panic from them.

Clem and his buddies rushed to put off the fire. Crookshanks quickly darted from behind the boxes and using his paws, manage to lift up the lid of the box where Spotty was trapped. With Crookshanks' help, Spotty is now a free cat.

They quickly ran towards the door when…

"Hey! The kitten escaped!" Clem yelled to his companions.

"Run faster!" yelled Crookshanks. With a burst of adrenaline, Crookshanks and Spotty ran forward with greater intensity. They managed to escape from the house but Clem and the others still running after them. The cats quickly run towards some bushes on the left in the hope that the bushes can provide some cover for them. They continue running.

"I need to do more exercise" The thought running through Crookshanks' mind as he continues running through the bush, hoping to lose their pursuers.

Finally, after a few minutes running, Crookshanks could no longer hear the sound of their pursuers. He stopped running to catch his breath. Slowly he turns to Spotty and hissed;

"Now you know why your mother doesn't allow you to go to that street!"


End file.
